


今天月色真好

by lindsay23333



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Out of Character
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25342069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindsay23333/pseuds/lindsay23333
Summary: 双飞组，r76 万圣节au ooc，其实更多是友情向，如有不适请立刻退出
Relationships: Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler





	今天月色真好

女巫安吉拉有两个仆人，一个是无头骑士瑞破，一个是恶灵法拉。三个人在黑森林里生活着，偶尔出去吓吓小朋友日子过得好不快活。  
有一天女巫正在炼药，他的老朋友吸血鬼伯爵76忽然给她紧急传信说是有重要的事商量，女巫就叫瑞破看着药锅自己骑着扫把立刻出发，她刚出发没几分钟瑞破这边就出了意外。

瑞破是个无头骑士，同时也是个大龄中二病。对于他们这种邪恶生物来说时间并没有什么概念，只要小心别被除魔的人杀掉他们就是永生的。所以女巫也觉得她这个仆人的中二病可能这辈子都不会好了，毕竟他们不会随着时间改变。平常的时候女巫都会让恶灵法拉看着锅子，她也不知道她这个浑身上下散发着“谐”气息的仆人究竟会不会惹出乱子，然而今天早上安吉拉让法拉帮她去采一种很稀有的草药只有瑞破一个人在家。“真的没问题吗？”十万火急的安吉拉出发前还这么想过。

“哇瑞破你干了什么！”法拉刚回来就看到家中浓烟滚滚。  
“Die”陷在浓烟里的瑞破感到很无辜。  
“先别管是不是你做的赶紧收拾，不然女巫回来会不高兴的！”法拉当机立断冲入浓烟，她是主人至上主义。  
两个人在浓烟里忙活了很久总算是把房间拯救了下来。当女巫回来的时候就看到自己的两个仆人灰溜溜地站在烧黑的房门前面一左一右像两个门神。  
“你们这是怎么回事？”女巫看着两个仆人挑眉  
“药锅炸了”瑞破用无头骑士特有的低哑声音说。  
“看房间我就知道，我问的是你们的颜色怎么回事？”女巫指着两个人扶额。法拉和瑞破两个人对视了一下瞬间震惊到无法说话。  
瑞破变成了少女粉，法拉变成了土豪金。  
“？？？？？？？”两人同时对脸懵逼  
“估计是炼药的时候放错了什么东西吧，其实你们这样也挺有意思的”女巫终于忍不住捂嘴笑了起来。  
“Die”羞愤的瑞破直接化成了一团粉嫩的烟雾飘走了，法拉捂住自己的脸，尴尬的感情让她的土豪金濯濯生辉。  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈法拉你太辣眼睛了哈哈哈，瑞破也是，竟然是嫩粉色的”女巫笑的蹲在了地上。“我尽量想办法让你们尽快变回来，我去找76商量一下”女巫擦掉了笑出来的眼泪骑上了自己的扫把，法拉双手捂脸蹲在墙角，女巫才没有那么好心！她肯定是出去分享这个消息，一想到她回来时自己和瑞破就要被围观法拉顿时觉得自己怀念还活着的时候——毕竟还可以选择去死。

吸血鬼伯爵76最近很急躁，后果就是脱发又失眠。他是一个新时代吸血鬼不屑于去做吸人血什么的事情，他甚至还领养了一个人类小女孩，但是他的女儿最近恋爱了。本着恋爱自由的态度他本来是不想管女儿的恋爱的，但不知从何而来的父性让他开始了一系列对女儿恋爱的阻挠，结果就是他被女儿讨厌了。一想到自己被女儿讨厌他的头发就一把一把的掉，白天根本睡不着觉，脸上的黑眼圈像是修仙了一百年。虽然邪恶生物不会死，但是76不想要秃头过一辈子，终于他无法忍受日渐稀疏的头发十万火急的找来女巫帮他想想有没有生发的法子。

“你怎么又来了？”76打开门，脸上挂着硕大无比的黑眼圈整个人一脸憔悴，发际线摇摇欲坠。  
“虽然生发的药剂还没有炼制，但是又个乐子想不想看”女巫狡猾的笑。  
“我不想出门”76皱眉  
“放松心情有利于头发的生长”女巫继续劝说。  
“这招对人类有效，但我是吸血鬼”76不为所动  
“粉红色的瑞破哦”女巫使出杀手锏  
“别说废话咱们现在就出发吧”76从城堡中出来关上了门。

要说的话76和瑞破似乎是孽缘，他们活着的时候就彼此认识，但是道不同不相为谋两人最终走向了决裂，本以为死了就能再也不往来，结果两人还都作为邪恶生物重生了。  
“你和瑞破究竟有什么仇？”女巫载着76往回飞，76瞬手给这附近的邪恶生物都发了“去女巫家找乐子”的通知。  
“活着的时候就针锋相对，本来以为都死了至少没有立场上的因素限制可以好好做一次朋友，结果我发现这家伙变成无头骑士后做的第一件事是去我坟头蹦迪。”76一提到这件事就一肚子火，女巫感觉自己能想象她的奴仆瑞破在76坟头蹦迪的样子。  
“噗”她还是没忍住笑了出来。

回到女巫的小屋，不少邪恶生物已经到了，土豪金的法拉缩在烧黑的屋子里宛若一盏明灯。  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈女儿你这个配色不错”安娜在一旁调侃，法拉这辈子没有这么急切的想死过。  
“瑞破呢？”女巫和76一边降落一边问。  
“他不知道跑哪里去了”法拉闪着光。  
“看来只能用契约让他出来了”女巫念了咒语。

瑞破这辈子最后悔的事就是跟女巫签订了契约。  
“Die”他被强制传送出来，一身粉红，连南瓜头都是粉红色的。  
“就是这么个状况”女巫耸肩“你们谁有办法让我的奴仆恢复正常？”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈瑞破你真他娘的可爱哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈”76笑弯了腰，他甚至觉得自己的毛囊又散发出了青春的活力，被女儿嫌弃的抑郁也被一扫而空，他甚至觉得今天可是睡个好觉。  
“师傅你这身小粉红还是很合适的嘛”伪装成驱魔人的狼人调笑瑞破。  
“Die!die!die!”恼羞成怒的瑞破掏出了粉红色的霰弹枪在人群中来了一招死亡绽放。然而想象中的死亡黑色旋风并没有出现，粉红色的心从枪口喷出撒了一地。  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈”平常稳重的莱因哈特笑闪了腰。  
“都给我下地狱吧！”粉红色的瑞破把枪一扔再次化成了一团烟雾消失无踪。  
“法拉，天降正义试试看？”女巫看着满地的粉红桃心思索。  
“法拉没有正义，正义是不存在的”法拉心如死灰。

后来女巫真的开始和邪恶生物们 讨论起解决方法，法拉把自己关在地下再也没有出来，瑞破之后也没再现身，不过据知情人士透露他把跑去把女巫给76的生发药水全都换成了脱毛膏。一天之后女巫终于拿着炼好的药剂把他们叫了出来。  
“这应该就是解药了”女巫拿着两个试剂瓶，瑞破二话不说抢过瓶子将试剂倒进了自己的南瓜头里，法拉虽然迟疑了一下但也喝了下去。  
“早上的话估计就起效了”女巫嘱咐，但不详的预感还是弥漫在法拉心中。

第二天一早，女巫在阴暗的黑森林深处找到了动作如出一辙，浑身散发着颓废气息的两个奴仆，瑞破的南瓜头都被扔在了地上。  
“你们不是变回来了吗？法拉好像黑了点”女巫疑惑  
“比昨天还糟糕”法拉一脸深沉“我们现在的颜色会随着心情变化”  
“嗯？”女巫似乎有些疑惑，她突然抱住了法拉。  
“？？？！！！？”这次是法拉变成了粉红色。  
“原来如此！这不是挺方便的吗”女巫拍手，从今以后她再也不用担心因为瑞破没有头所以无法知道他的心情了。  
“Die！”瑞破变红。

整整一上午，女巫观察着瑞破的颜色变化做着笔记。  
遇见麦克雷是傲慢的黄色，遇见76是橘黄色没法解读，看见76和麦克雷亲密交谈是绿色……？  
“绿色是什么”女巫问颜色一直保持着粉紫色的法拉。  
“大概是原谅吧……”法拉也不知道。  
“哥哥你不觉得无头骑士这个绿色很帅吗？”来自日本的恶鬼源氏兴奋的问自己的哥哥。  
“胡闹”同是恶鬼的半藏皱起眉头。

本以为这就是结束了，就连瑞破都习惯了自己的变色，第三天上天给了他们一个更大的惊喜。  
“你们辣眼睛不要再靠近了！”女巫无法正视眼前五彩斑斓的奴仆。  
“Die……”瑞破已经破罐破摔，他决定用这身颜色去刺激76.

“谁啊，这么早？”听见砸门声，76不耐烦的打开了门，映入眼帘的是散发着彩虹色光辉的瑞破。  
“我的眼睛！”他猛的甩上门，然而七彩的烟雾已经飘进了他的城堡。  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈”之后76整整一天都笼罩在瑞破五光十色的光辉和他的笑声下，他觉得自己刚有点起色的发际线又开始后退了。

入夜，瑞破被76封在棺材里扔回了女巫家，女巫对这两个五颜六色的发光体无可奈何。  
“估计你们要等到药效自己消退了”午夜，女巫和她的辣眼睛奴仆一起坐在门前看月亮。  
“没事，邪恶生物都是不死的”女巫安慰“你们总有一天能变回原样”  
法拉和瑞破变得更颓废了。  
“哎”女巫叹了口气，她伸出双臂将两个色彩斑斓的仆人往身边抱了抱  
“今天月色真好。”她感叹。


End file.
